godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 13: Frontier of Destiny
I watched as mom tried to absorb the Susano'o but then the Quadriga kept interrupting us, losing our focus and transport until we eliminate it. I was tasked to keep the Quadriga at bay but the missiles are just damn annoying. Markus: Son, focus your mind on one point. Then release what you have stored inside you. I listened to what my father said and I released something dark yet powerful energy ball at the Quadriga. It hit the Quadriga's hind leg but I noticed that it didn't stagger after being hit. I was thinking of hitting it with my hands but my father stopped me from doing so. Markus: Focus son, don't spend too much energy with your hands. Try again. I listened to what he said and generated another one, larger than the previous shot and blasted it. I didn't notice a cry of pain as the Susano'o kept defending from the assault of Baluar, Ken and Lyrr combined. Their main focus is the Susano'o but the true motive of my parents were to take something deep inside it. I was tasked with keeping the Quadriga at bay so it won't interrupt our operations. I regressed back into human form but felt something painful from my arm. Me: I don't think I can handle the form too long dad.... Trying to stand, I gripped my arm which pricked upon using too much force. Dad told me to keep up the transformation but I told him that it's impossible to keep it up when I have a mutated arm. He simply looked at me but noticed my mutated arm. An explosion knocked off our balance, destroying what's below us. Ken: Arthur!!! Baluar: Focus Ken!!! Baluar pressed a button and his blade is engulfed in flames, leaving trails of fire and slashing the Susano'o. Lyrr fired after each delay, increasing his precision time and forcing the Susano'o to lower its guard. My mother kept on absorbing it until it submits into her palm. Diane: Submit now.... Or die as a pawn! I was trying to regain my conscious but noticed a red glint that seemed to shine under the light. I tried to grab it but it disappeared from sight like it didn't exist. ???: What do we have here...? I quickly grasp the source but noticed my father under a pile of debris that seemed to crush him under its weight. I dashed quickly to help him out but felt a tiny cut through my cheek, forcing me to back and wonder what did that. ???: Oh.... So you're the KID who slept with my child..... No worries... You will become what she has become... Me: Where are you? I prepared my fist to engage with the mysterious voice but I waited for the cries to stop. Baluar: Where's Arthur??? Ken: Down here!! I looked up to see Ken pointing at me, with rope being tossed down so I can help myself up out of that hole. I sense a bloodthirsty nature somewhere behind me and quickly climbed out of the hole before anything happened to me. My mother hugged and told me what happened but the reply came in short as something screeched below. I remembered my father being buried under and I told mom that I have to retrieve dad before anything happens. Diane: Why didn't you say so? Let's quickly get him before anything happens. I jumped down with mom and pointed at the debris, knowing that he's still there. When we reached there, I pushed most of the debris out and away from him before something hurts us again. I dragged dad out and motioned Ken to lower the rope so I can tie him and lift him out of the hole. Not knowing the same bloodlust behind me, it quickly striked me at the back. I felt something stabbed me but I ignored the pain and grab the assiliant behind me and tossed it into the sunlight. Me: Got ya!!! When the sunlight shone on it, it was a woman who didn't have a proper attire to begin with. Her face is covered by her hair and doesn't even stand straight. ???: Oh you're gonna regret staying with my daughter... Diane: I think you're up for some trouble She hissed at us, not realizing she's going against two Human type Aragami. My mother summoned two Kongous and directed their attacks at her. I don't know what she meant about sleeping with her daughter but quickly tossed two Oracle Daggers at her before summoning a Buster Blade for Charge Crush. ???: Too slow.... I felt something pushing me towards the ground and continous pain through my back. My mother summoned a Sariel and told it to attend my injuries. I had to swipe the woman away from my back and let the Sariel attend my injuries Diane: Let me handle her son, you need to rest. I listened to my mother's words and waited for the injuries to quickly settle before I fight again. The Sariel that was summoned to attend my injuries noticed the speed and told my mother in cries. She listened and switched the two Kongous with three Borg Camlann, one to bring us to safety and the other two to fight the woman. When it carried us to the surface, Baluar already called in transport to bring us back before anything bad happens to us. I saw my father unconscious at the ground and broke a sweat, knowing that he's still safe. When we returned to Fenrir, Sakaki was waiting for us with something in hand. He gave it to me with a little smile at his face, knowing something bad is bound to happen. I walked back into my room and set the box down at my table before checking the injuries at my back. Me: I wonder what's in this box??? Guessing what's inside, I pulled the ribbon tieing the box up and it revealed a new pair of combat boots and gloves to compensate for what I've done over the past years. Looking at my old fingerless gloves and close to being broken combat shoes that were almost torn during the fight against that woman, I took them off and replaced them with the newer ones. Laura came in with some food and bandages to help me cover up my wounds. After treating my wounds and asking her for a lap pillow, she happily agreed and patted on her lap. Laura: Why do you want this now Arthur?? Me: I want to rest from that mission with my parents. Laura: Oh right, where's your dad? Me: Maybe on his way here? I heard a knock at the doorway and told Laura to greet the guest which happens to be my father. He walked in, asking me if I'm alright from that. I wasn't sure about that woman but I contacted Achilles while my father's still here. Achilles: What is it that you want?? Me: I want you to tell me something about that woman I met at the Carrier. Achilles: She's actually Kisa's mother... Driven mad by her past mistakes and the murder of her family. Me: What? Markus: Is there anything that needs help?? Or is it just something bothering you? Me: I don't know... She said something about sleeping with her daughter but I don't know if I can relate that to Kisa. Achilles: Kisa mentioned something about her mother being located at the Forgotten Carrier. We stared at each other in silence after Achilles said that. I didn't know that was Kisa's mother but her deranged form causes confusion in me. Achilles: I'll bring you along with Kisa and transport you two to hunt her past nightmare... Me: Is that even gonna help?? Markus: I think you will need this son. He gave me a dagger made with Borg Camlann parts reinforced with Hannibal metal. Its sharp as the blade on most Long Swords but durable like Buster Blades. I don't know where my father got this but I'm willing to test this out after Achilles sends us to the location with Kisa. Category:Blog posts